Interruptions
by Morbid Muse
Summary: All Rogue wanted was a little privacy. Was that too much to ask?


Title: "Interruptions"  
  
Author: Amandab9@aol.com  
  
Fandom: X-men Evolution  
  
Shipper: Rogue/Logan friendship  
  
Summary: All Rogue wanted was a little privacy. Was that too much to ask?  
  
Spoilers: This takes place after the episode "Self Possessed" in the third season.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own them. Riiiight.  
  
Author's Note: I started watching this show at the end of the last season then caught up on the earlier episodes. I saw the episode "Grim Reality" with Kitty and Logan after I wrote this and I am sure that they stole the whole privacy idea from me.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
  
~~~  
  
All you want is to sit alone and think. That is it. It shouldn't be too outrageous of a request.  
  
But apparently at Xavier's Institute you are not allowed privacy.  
  
You want to spend the day sorting things out (and maybe sulking a little) by yourself.  
  
But no; oh, no! There is no such thing as 'by yourself' here. You don't even have your own room.  
  
For the first spot you try, part of you already knows it can't work. Hiding in an empty room? You hope it will stay that way but highly doubt it. As if by some unknown radar, other X-kids always seem to find that one quiet spot your staying in when you really need the alone time.  
  
You are just beginning to sort through all the problems you are having when in walks Kitty through the door. Without even a knock before phasing!  
  
You kick her out quickly. Right as you finish settling in again, Kurt takes the opportunity to 'port right next to you. Locks do nothing in this place!  
  
This is such typical behavior for Xavier's Institute. Whenever you want to be alone, someone interrupts. Kitty and Kurt hold the lead in interruptions without warning. Kitty simply phases in (usually looking for Kurt) and Kurt just 'ports in (usually hiding from Kitty) while you are just trying to avoid them in the first place.  
  
When Kitty and Kurt both interrupt you within minutes, you decide you had enough with that room. But where could you go to think quietly? Empty rooms never stayed empty and open spaces could become crowded quickly. Jamie alone could take care of that. But even without Jamie's help of multiplying to enough people to fill the room, there are enough kids in Xavier's care to fill any given place in the Institute at any moment.  
  
And you are usually lucky enough to get there at that exact time.  
  
And even if no one came, your thoughts could easily be read by one of the two telepaths living with you if either should happen by. That fact doesn't exactly make you feel relaxed.  
  
So with one last mutter of how cruel this place is to private people, you set off to find a place that had no one in it but was not exactly an empty room or open space.  
  
You do manage to find a semi-secret place that has no one and begin to think you are safe. You sit down where the wall meets the floor and begin to think.  
  
You think about how you can never just think here and how it drives you crazy. It only annoys you on your best days, but on your worst ones it almost drives you to Mystique's arms. At least with Mystique you know you would get whatever you want without any worry of the price.  
  
You start thinking about Mystique. You're thinking about honesty and lies, and would you have rather known the truth all along about the adoption or are you glad you've always been lied to about your past, when the inevitable happens. A new privacy offender appears above you.  
  
Logan is standing in front of you looking down. He does not say anything but that doesn't stop you from losing your train of thought.  
  
"Hello," you greet, your drawl full of impatience.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"There something you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what you were up to."  
  
You think about almost killing the other X-men when your powers backfired. You think about almost killing Logan with other people's powers. If it weren't for his healing ability.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
You think you could have killed all you friends. Could have killed all the people who gave you a first chance, a second change, a third chance, and millionth chance when you couldn't decide which side you were on. And they keep giving you as many chances as you need even after you came so close to killing them all.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
You nod, because honestly, there is nothing else to do with him standing above you.  
  
"Need company while you think?"  
  
You look up at Logan. The rough Wolverine, tougher by far than anyone else you have ever met, is looking down at you with nothing short of compassion.  
  
You think about Logan telling you that you could beat the other personalities that were no longer just in your head. You think about his belief in you while you struggled to regain control. You think about how he never left your side while you recovered in the hospital wing.  
  
"Whatever. I guess I could use a little company."  
  
You move over a little to your right as Logan sits next you on your left. He doesn't touch you but he has never run from your skin like some others here have.  
  
You think that some friends are real and honestly care about you. You think 'Risty" may have just been on bad situation and maybe some friends can be trusted.  
  
You think that maybe not all interruptions are so bad.  
  
===Amanda=== 


End file.
